Old Feelings
by Ross Geller
Summary: Takes place during TOW Joey Speaks French. This is what I think should have happened between Ross and Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Today I bring you a brand new story that I just thought of. You remember how Rachel tried to kiss Ross in TOW Joey Speaks French? I really liked that scene, up until Rachel messed things up... Anyway, here's what I think should have happened…**

 **P.S. I will write more chapters if this goes well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Friends.**

Rachel was combing her hair when Ross walked in.

"Hi!" She greeted him with a smile.

"I was gonna make us some dinner but all I found in your dad's fridge was bacon and heavy cream." He paused. "I think we solved the mystery of the heart attack." Ross told her as he walked in.

"Did you call your parents?" Rachel asked him.

"Oh, yeah. Emma's doing great." He answered.

"Oh good." She replied, relieved.

"Wow." Ross said as he looked around her room.

"What?" She asked him.

"Just can't believe I'm in Rachel Green's room." Ross said, smiling.

"What do you mean? You've been in my room before!" She responded.

"Yeah, sure, right! Like I've ever been in Rachel Green's room." He said, laughing.

"Ok I gotta tell ya, it's really weird when you use my whole name." Rachel said with a smile.

"Sorry." Ross said as she sat down on her bed. "You ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She answered.

"You had a rough day, uh?" Ross said.

"Yeah, just so weird seeing him like that, you know? I mean he is a doctor, you don't expect doctors to get sick!"

"But we do!" He paused. "It's gonna be ok, Rach!" Ross said as he sympathetically put his arm around her.

"Ooh. I don't want him to wake up alone! I should go to the hospital!" She said, getting up.

"What? No, no! Hey, hey, hey look..." Ross said as he got up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What?" She asked as she looked at him.

"They gave him a lot of medication, ok? He wouldn't even know if you were there. Look, we'll go see him first thing in the morning, ok?" Ross told her.

"Really, I shouldn't feel guilty?" She asked, worried.

"No, God! Hey, Rach, you've been an amazing daughter, ok? Right now you just need to get some rest." He said, gesturing towards her bed.

"Ok, maybe you're right." She said, smiling at him.

"Good night." Ross said, kissing her forehead.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Would you stay here with me for a little while?" Rachel asked him as he walked towards the door.

"Sure!" Ross said, walking back over to her.

They sat down on her bed. "Thank you for coming with me today." Rachel said, smiling at him.

"Oh, of course..." Ross said.

"Rachel Green is very happy you're in her room!" Rachel said, smiling.

"Me too. Come here." Ross said and hugged her.

"I just don't want to be alone tonight." She said sadly.

"Well, I'll just grab a sleeping bag…" Ross began.

"No. You don't have to do that. She looked back at her bed. "You can sleep with me."

Ross gave her a look and Rachel said "Look Ross, this has been a really hard day for me and I would just feel better if you could lay here with me. I'm not suggesting we do anything." She said with a smile and they both laughed.

"Well, ok then." Ross said as they both got under the covers. Rachel snuggled up close to him and Ross put his arm around her. They talked for a few minutes, but she was very tired from the day's events, so she quickly drifted off to sleep. Ross gently kissed her forehead and watched her sleep for a few minutes. He fell asleep thinking about her.

When Ross woke up the next morning, Rachel was still sleeping. He got up quietly and got dressed. He went downstairs and grabbed the keys to Monica's Porsche and drove to get breakfast.

When he got back, Rachel was coming down the stairs. "Hi." He said. He held up the bag in his hand. "I brought bagels."

"Thanks." She said with a smile as she took the bag from his hand.

The phone rang. Rachel picked it up and talked for a minute. When she hung up, she said "That was the hospital, they are discharging my father today." She said with a sigh of relief.

Ross hugged her and said "That's great news." He noticed a sad look on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I just can't stop thinking about what could have happened. What if he had died?" Rachel said sadly.

"But he didn't Rach. You shouldn't worry about what could have happened. Your father is fine."

He wiped the tears from her eyes and she said "Thanks again… For everything." Rachel said, smiling at him.

Ross smiled back at her and hugged her again. She went into the kitchen, leaving him in the foyer with his thoughts. He sighed as the all to familiar feeling came back to him. He realized that he was still in love with Rachel.

 **Sorry it was so short, but I think it said everything that needed to be said. Let me know if you want to see more of this! Please don't forget to leave a review! I love hearing feedback.**


	2. Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note: Before I begin this next chapter, 4+I'd like to thank you all for the overwhelmingly positive response on the last chapter. I really wasn't sure if people would like it, so I certainly wasn't expecting to get six reviews just on one chapter. For that, and everything else you all have done for me, I just want to say thank you. Without you guys, I wouldn't be writing this. I can't thank you enough. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Friends. If I did Ross and Rachel would have been together for a hell of a lot longer than they were.**

Rachel and Ross walked into the coffeehouse together. "Guys! We have some exciting news!" Rachel said, smiling.

"Ooh, are you guys getting back together?" Phoebe guessed.

"What? No!" Ross said, making a face.

"What is it?" Chandler asked.

"Well, I got a job interview at Gucci!" Rachel said, excited.

"And I'm up for tenure!" Ross added, also excited.

"That's great! Congratulations you guys!" Monica said as everyone got up and congratulated them.

Later, Rachel goes to the restaurant for her interview.

"Here is your table. Mr. Amberson will be here shortly." The maître d' informed her.

"Thank you." Rachel replied, sitting down.

As she waited, she was surprised to hear someone call out her name behind her. She turned around and froze. Sitting at the table behind her was Mr. Zelner, her boss at Ralph Lauren.

"Oh… Hi Mr. Zelner."

Mr. Amberson came in and Rachel whispered to him "That's my boss from Ralph Lauren."

Amberson nodded in understanding and whispered back "Let's just make small talk and have this interview in my office."

Rachel nodded and an hour later they went to the Gucci offices.

"So, Rachel… Your résumé is very impressive. May I ask why you want to leave Ralph Lauren?" He asked once they were seated in his office.

"Well, uh… It's just that I have pretty much gotten everything out of my job that possibly could and I just want something new." Rachel answered.

The interview went on for another hour. Afterwards, Amberson said "Thank you for your time, Rachel. We'll give you a call in a few days."

Rachel went back to the coffeehouse and saw Ross coming in with a bottle of champagne.

"Wow, looks like someone has some good news." She said.

"I got tenure!" Ross exclaimed.

"Oh my God! That's great!" Rachel said, hugging him.

"I was just about to go in and tell the others." Ross said, holding the door open for her as they both walked in.

"Hey guys. What's with the champagne?" Chandler asked.

"Well, I got tenure!" Ross announced.

Everyone got up and congratulated him.

"So, Rach, how did your interview go?" Ross asked her.

"It actually went really well. It kinda got off to a bad start because Mr. Zelner was sitting at the table behind us, but I told the interviewer and we had the interview in his office instead. I think it went well though." Rachel said with a smile.

"That's great, Rach! You'll get the job, I know you will." Ross said, hugging her.

"Thank you, Ross." She replied, smiling.

A few days later, Ross and Rachel were walking back to Monica's apartment after having lunch together.

Rachel's phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"Yes, this is Rachel Green… Oh my God! Thank you!" She said as she hung up.

"I got the job!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh my God! That's fantastic!" Ross said, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

They got to the apartment, and Monica, Phoebe, and Mike were inside.

"I got the job!" Rachel announced as they walked in.

"That's fantastic!" They all said.

"I'm going down to their office tomorrow to finalize all the details." She said, still smiling.

After Rachel left, Monica and Phoebe looked at each other.

"What?" Ross asked.

"You still love Rachel." Phoebe said.

"Oh. Please don't start this again! I am not in love with Rachel!" Ross replied.

"Oh please! Ever since you guys got back from Long Island, you've been all over her." Monica told him.

"I DO NOT LOVE RACHEL!"

"Ok then, let's play a little game." Phoebe said with a mischievous grin.

Ten minutes later, they dragged in Joey, Chandler and Rachel.

"What are we playing?" Rachel asked.

"Truth or dare." Phoebe answered.

"Truth or Dare? We're not in middle school!" Ross protested.

"Well hold on… This sounds like a fun game." Joey said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. "As long as we get drunk, I don't care what we do." Rachel said with a laugh.

A minute later, they all sat in a circle as Phoebe explained the rules. "A person will spin the bottle and ask 'Truth or Dare' to whoever it lands on. Then, that person will spin the bottle and so on. If they get dare, they pick a dare card from the pile. If they pick truth, the person who asked them picks the question.

Phoebe went first and the bottle landed on Joey.

"Joey, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Uh, dare."

He picked up the card and smiled. "Remove one article of clothing." He read aloud.

He pulled off his sock and spun the bottle. It landed on Monica.

"Ok Monica, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth." She answered.

"Ok…" He thought for a minute and said "Are you guys still moving to the stupid house in the stupid suburbs?"

"Yes, we are." Monica answered.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Ross. "Ross, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ross said, picking up a card. He read it aloud. "Kiss the person to your right for 10 seconds." He looked to his right uncertainly. Rachel was sitting to his right. She looked at him, uncertain whether or not she wanted him to kiss her or not.

The second they locked eyes, they both knew that they wanted it to happen. Ross leaned in and passionately kissed her for the whole ten seconds. Phoebe and Monica both exchanged glances.

They played for another two hours, then Phoebe said "Ross, you're too drunk to walk home, and seeing as you can't keep your tongue out of Rachel's mouth you may as well stay with her.

Ross and Rachel went to her room and Ross kicked the door shut behind them.

The next morning, Rachel went to Gucci's office and Mr. Amberson welcomed her into his office.

"Rachel, there's something you should know before you take this job." He said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I want you to be the head of our accessories department." He told her.

"Oh my God! That would be incredible!" She said, gasping.

"There is one catch. That will require you to move to our headquarters in Florence." He told her.


End file.
